


Things Your Body Wasn't Meant To

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgy, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has to watch as a bunch of First Order staff have an orgy after having been doused with sex pollen, among them his on/off boyfriend HUx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Your Body Wasn't Meant To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9418105#cmt9418105) prompt

The affected personnel had been quarantined into one of the staff lounges. Andovian pollen was known for its potency and there was no cure but to let it runs its course. 

Kylo clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. He had been ordered to keep an eye on the ‘proceedings’ because he was the most senior staff left on the ship. Most other officers were amongst the affected with the exception for Phasma, who was off world.

Hux, to Kylo’s dismay, was among the affected. He, like everyone else in the room, was naked. In the first frenzy after the pollens release they had literally torn their clothes off. Right now Hux had bent a stormtrooper over the back of a couch and was fucking her like he couldn’t get enough despite women not being Hux’s preferred choice of gender usually.

The lab technician who had unleashed the pollen was currently lying on the floor with Unamo riding his cock. They would deal with him later. Right now it was too risky for anyone unaffected to enter the room. But medbay had provided plenty of lube.

Hux was still fucking the stormtrooper when a TIE pilot approached him from behind, cock standing hard and proud against his stomach. Kylo watched him as the pilot kicked Hux’s legs apart so he could have better access and pushed his fingers inside Hux.

A breathy moan escaped Hux and with each thrust he grinded his ass against the pilot’s hand. Not that the pilot bothered long with preparation. He gripped Hux’s hips with both hands and pushed right in.

Hux threw his head back with a blessed out expression on his face and Kylo tried not to notice how much more submissive Hux was here than he had ever been in Kylo’s bed. It was as if stripped down from all the rules Hux imposed on himself all he really wanted to do was to be used.

Kylo looked away before he did anything foolish. Two stormtroopers, both large, hulking men, seemed to have teamed up. When Kylo had arrived they had been holding up Mitaka between them, both fucking him at the same time. Now they had Thanisson on all fours, one fucking his ass and the other fucking his mouth. They were large in every aspect and Kylo wondered if they would get to Hux before the pollen had run its course. The thought both aroused him and stabbed him with jealousy. None of these people should be touching Hux, he thought angrily. 

Speaking of which, he seemed to have finished with the pilot and the stormtrooper but even an orgasm only meant momentarily relief. The pollen not only caused mind breaking arousal but also reduced the refraction time. 

Kylo knew the man who pulled Hux against him. Mandetat was one of Hux’s deck officers and Kylo had heard Hux speak very highly of him. And as if that wasn’t enough he had the audacity to kiss Hux instead of just turning him over and fucking him. Mandetat’s hands roamed over Hux’s body as if they were fucking lovers, teasing his nipples, squeezing his ass all while kissing him sloppily. Kylo felt jealousy flare up inside him when he saw Hux reciprocated, pushing Mandetat down on the couch and straddling his lap. He moaned loudly as he sunk down on Mandetat’s cock, something he had never done with Kylo. Hux was quiet in bed except it seemed let loose.

Mandetat grabbed Hux by the hair and bent his head back to expose his neck. He attacked the fair skin with his mouth, sucking and biting marks into it while Hux rode him, moaning like a bitch in heat.

Mitaka approached, kneeling down behind Hux. Mandetat pulled Hux against him, going back to kissing him as Mitaka pushed his fingers into Hux’s already stretched hole. And if Hux’s moans, muffled by Mandetat’s mouth on his, were any indication, he liked where this was going.

If he had had his lightsaber on him Kylo would’ve stormed in there and killed them both. How long had they wanted this? How long had they lusted after what was his?

Thanisson was walking towards them as well or rather limping. His hair was smeared with come and more of it was dripping down his thighs. But he had a determined look on his face. When he reached them he took Mandetat’s grip on Hux’s hair and pulled his head downwards to his cock.

Kylo hadn’t known that Hux was this flexible but apparently he was. Thanisson wasn’t interested in anything slow and sweet like Mandetat. He held Hux’s head still with both hands and fucked his throat just as harshly as he had just been fucked.

Mitaka came first, screaming as he emptied himself inside Hux. Thanisson followed him, pressing Hux’s face into his crotch as he spilled down his throat. Kylo could see him swallow. Even with the reduced refraction time they had about a minute before the need to fuck would overwhelm them again and they both sat down to the floor.

Mandetat though obviously had stamina. His hands were massaging Hux’s ass, the tips of his fingers teasing the rim of his hole as Hux continued to ride him. Kylo saw him saying something to Hux to which Hux nodded. 

Whatever it was had Thanisson and Mitaka on their feet again. Only this time it was Thanisson who shared Hux’s ass with Mandetat while Mitaka took his mouth. In his mind Kylo was down there as well, striking all three men down with his lightsaber before fucking Hux himself. He’d be loose and sloppy, squelching with all the seed he had already taking and he’d be begging for more. Always begging for more.

If it had been a bunch of stormtroopers Kylo could’ve watched this, but these men were Hux’s officers. They were not beneath his notice and if after today Hux decided to call of their little arrangement there was little Kylo could do.

Although going by what he was seeing below, Mitaka and Thanisson weren’t competition he had to fear. They weren’t dominant enough. And despite not displaying it as obviously as now Kylo had already noticed that Hux liked to be dominated in bed. 

Mandetat though, he would have no problems pushing Hux down and wreck him. And going by how he was treating Hux now, all the little touches, the kissing, the marking, he had wanted to do this for a while.

It was a good thing the observation room was relatively empty because when Kylo saw Hux moan Mandetat’s name as he came was enough for him to reduce the furniture to splinters without even touching it.

The minute long grace period had Hux hanging limply between the three men, letting them do with him as they pleased. Mitaka came over his face, smearing his seed all over and into Hux’s hair as well. Thanisson sunk his teeth into the side of Hux’s neck as he spilled inside him. 

Mandetat waited until the other two had withdrawn then he pushed Hux onto his back and fucked him hard and deep, holding himself up with one hand while squeezing Hux’s throat with the other. Hux head lolled to the side and for a moment it seemed as if he could see Kylo behind the glass.

Hux came again with a hoarse cry just seconds after he had gotten hard again. Kylo knew how much Hux liked being choked. How much he got off on his own helplessness when Kylo squeezed his throat shut with the Force while he fucked him.

He looked so good, so wrecked like panting on that sofa that it took all of Kylo’s willpower not to break quarantine. He swore to himself that he would take Hux as soon as it was safe for him to do so.

The stormtrooper duo Kylo had noticed earlier approached the couch. For a moment it seemed they couldn’t decide whether to take Hux or Mandetat but in the end the chance to defile their general thoroughly was too tempting to pass any longer.

Hux was still boneless and limp from having two orgasms in such a short time and the two stormtroopers had no problems arranging his limbs to their liking. It seemed they wanted to make a show out of it because they held Hux up between them as first one and then the other pushed into him. They were both considerably larger and thicker than the men who had fucked Hux before and for a moment his face twisted in pain from being penetrated by two huge cocks but then the pollen did its work. By the time they were moving Hux was moaning like he couldn’t get enough. 

Hux was not a small man but he was slender in comparison to the muscle packed stormtroopers and being folded between their bodies as they fucked him only emphasised that. He wailed as he came which soon turned into sobs when the two stormtroopers continued to fuck him through his climax, battering his prostate with their large cocks as they chased their own pleasure.

The mess they left on the floor had little to do with the man who commanded the First Order’s forces but none of that mattered. As soon as he was hard again Unoma straddled him, sinking down on his cock. Mandetat who had fucked Thanisson as he had watched Hux getting pounded, knelt over him and fed Hux his cock. He was holding him down so that Hux had no choice but to take it. 

While Kylo would’ve loved to be in Mandetat’s position he hated the man himself for doing this to Hux. If the man thought he could have Hux after today he’d better prepare for a fight. Hux was his.

To Kylo’s satisfaction Mandetat was one of the first who fell unconscious from sheer exhaustion. He had just come, sharing Hux’s ass with one of the stormtrooper duo while the other had taken Hux’s mouth, as he dropped off.

The stormtrooper who had been fucking Hux’s throat with his huge dick, huge enough to see Hux’s throat bulge each time the man had pushed in, seemed to prefer sharing with his partner. He pulled away from Hux’s mouth and took Mandetat’s position behind Hux.

Besides the two women Hux hadn’t fucked anyone but he had taken more than thirty cocks so far which was nearly all of them men present in the room. And many had fucked him more than once. There was something beautiful about his submissiveness. 

Kylo hadn’t been so achingly hard in years but he refused to just jerk himself off. He wanted it to be Hux or no one.

“Ren.” He couldn’t believe his own ears. Had Hux just moaned his name?

“Ren.” Yes he had. Trapped helplessly between the two stormtroopers and crying from overstimulation because he had come three times already in just as many minutes, he was looking towards the observation room. “Ren.” Hux cried hoarsely as he came a fourth time even though that shouldn’t have been possible.

There was only so much Kylo could take. He knew he couldn’t fuck Hux, not yet anyway, or even touch him directly but he could be closer than this.

By the time he reached Hux the two stormtroopers were done with Hux again and so far no one new had claimed him yet. Hux was beautiful like this. Bite marks and bruises littered his skin, his face and hair was smeared with come and his voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. His lips swollen and red. There was more dried come across his chest and stomach where he hadn’t bothered to wipe it off not to mention how it was dripping from his hole and ran down his legs. Handshaped bruises were already forming at his hips, around his wrists and his throat. 

“Ren.” Kylo didn’t think Hux had ever sounded so wrecked, so needy before. Even after all of this he still hadn’t enough.

“How does it feel to be this dirty?” Kylo asked, pulling Hux upper body into his lap with a gloved hand in his come matted hair. Hux rubbed his face against Kylo’s leg, clearly still desperate to be fucked. “It seems you missed your calling. You would’ve made a fine whore if you’re this needy to be filled.

Hux let out a low whine, rubbing his hard dick against Kylo’s boot. 

Kylo could see Mitaka standing nearby looking in their direction and waved him over. Now that he controlled the situation Kylo found the relieved moan that spilled from Hux’s lips when Mitaka entered him amusing. 

“Do you really think your men will ever respect you again after seeing what a slut you are for their cocks?” Kylo asked, gloved hand carding trhough Hux’s hair while Mitaka fucked him. “Do you think Mitaka here will ever hand you another report without thinking how you moaned when he fucked you? Will Thanisson ever follow another of your orders knowing how eagerly you swallowed his come? Or that Mandated won’t just bend you over the next console whenever he feels like it, hand wrapped around your throat because he knows you give it up like a bitch in heat as soon as someone chokes you?”

“Ren”, Hux panted his name like a prayer. He was getting close, Kylo could tell.

“And the stormtroopers? Do you think they won’t tell how you took their huge cocks both at the same time? The next time you inspect your troops they’ll all know what a slut you are. They won’t let you leave. They’ll rip the clothes from your body and fuck you and fuck you, knowing you can take it, knowing you want more. I know you can take three cocks at once but what about four? Two in your ass and two in your mouth.” Kylo traced Hux’s deliciously red and swollen lips with his thumb. Having Hux’s mouth so close to his own aching dick the temptation to throw caution in the wind was stronger than ever before. But Kylo had no interest in losing control when he finally had Hux at his mercy.

Hux cried out as he came spilling his seed over Kylo’s boots. It was enough to send Mitaka over the edge as well who gave in to exhaustion pretty much the moment he pulled out. Kylo could feel that Hux was close to falling unconscious too but that wouldn’t do, not yet. Fortunately it was easy to keep someone awake as it was to render them unconscious with the help of the Force.

“Lick it up”, Kylo said and forced Hux head down to his shoes. If Hux hadn’t followed his orders it would’ve been easy to compel him. But Hux did as he was told.

“And the pilots?” Kylo asked as if he hadn’t been interrupted and waved one of the men in question over. He was one of the few who were still standing. “All that built up adrenaline after a fight. They wouldn’t bother to get out their flight suits.”

With Hux’s ass up high in the air it was easy for the pilot to press inside. Kylo watched with a mix of jealousy and arousal as the man slid inside Hux’s hole without meeting any resistance. “They’d only take their cocks out and fuck you right in the hangar in the middle of the ships and the other staff. Maybe they’d even let them join in.”

Kylo used the Force to keep Hux in this position. It had to be uncomfortable for Hux but Kylo was too focused on the slick slide of the pilot’s cock in and out of Hux’s come-crusted hole to care. But then the pilot wasn’t particularly well endowed so of course it would be easy for him after all the cocks Hux had already taken today.

From the corner of his eye Kylo could see that the stormtrooper duo was still at it. They should be recommended for their stamina Kylo thought before the pilot’s moaning as he came caught his attention. 

He flung the man aside as soon as he had pulled out of Hux and waved the two stormtroopers over. Kylo arranged Hux so that he was lying across his knees, allowing free access to both his ass and his mouth.

Kylo pushed two gloved fingers into Hux’s hole. He was so loose and wet that they slid in easily. Kylo was torn between fucking Hux’s ass or his mouth once he could get him out of here. Although as horny as he was he could most likely manage both.

“One of you will take his ass and the other will take his mouth”, Kylo ordered the two stormtroopers and added in his compelling voice, “And you’ll keep going until you’re on the brink of exhaustion.”

If all the others were done for he could finally take Hux with him back where he belonged. Also it would be interesting to see how long it would take. Despite the tears of exhaustion forming in Hux’s lashes Kylo had no interest in letting him fall unconscious. Not yet anyway.

Kylo patted Hux’s back soothingly as the two stormtroopers fucked him. They were rough with him, hard deep thrusts that had to hurt. Hux was clearly running on the last fumes of the pollen, discomfort starting through cut through the haze of pleasure.

“You like this, don’t you?” Kylo asked, wrapped a hand around Hux’s throat, feeling it distend each time the stormtrooper pushed in. “The bigger the better. Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke would like to try if you can take his cock as well. Or some non-humanoid species. You’d take them all, wouldn’t you? As long as you’re getting fucked you don’t care who or what that cock belongs to.”

Tears were falling from Hux’s eyes. The pollen had worn off and had left nothing but pain and exhaustion in its wake. The stormtroopers weren’t done yet but Hux was too weak to fight them off. And even if he hadn’t been, Kylo would’ve just used the Force to keep him still.

“Shh, shh”, Kylo said, stroking Hux’s back. “It’ll be over soon. You’re doing so well, as if you had been made for this. Imagine how good it would be for morale if you took this position in the First Order. You’ll look so much better with a collar around your neck, always on your hands and knees and stuffed with cocks. Anyone could take you whenever they wanted and there would be nothing you could do against it. Not that you would. Because we’ve all seen now that you’re even better at obeying than you are at commanding.”

Hux let out a muffled but clearly pained whine when the stormtrooper who was fucking his ass became even faster and harder with his thrusts. He was clearly getting close. The stormtrooper who fucked his mouth didn’t give such a warning. He simply gripped Hux’s head with both hands and forced his cock all the way down. There was a moment where it looked as if Hux was about to flail wildly because he couldn’t breathe a cock stuffed down his throat but Kylo used the Force to prevent that.

The stormtrooper fucking Hux’s ass groaned loudly as he spilled deep inside him, pushing Hux even further against his companion’s dick.

Come dripped from both ends of Hux’s body as the two men pulled out, stumbled and fell unconscious onto the floor.

“You did well”, Kylo told Hux soothingly. The pleading look he received from Hux was nothing short of begging to let him rest already but Kylo shook his head. “But now it’s my turn.”

“Please”, Hux’s throat was so ruined he barely managed a whisper. 

“It’ll be alright”, Kylo assured him and wrapped Hux in his cloak before hoisting him up in his arms. “I’m going to take you home.”

No one protested or tried to stop him from taking Hux as the medics collected the unconscious people from the lounge. 

He set Hux down on the bathroom floor when Kylo reached his quarters so he could undress. Hux watched him with tearstained eyes. He was clearly not to keen on getting fucked again but Kylo had a claim to stake. Hux was his and now that Kylo understood that it was time that Hux understood it as well.

Kylo started the shower and waited for a moment until the water had warmed before he pulled Hux onto his feet, his cloak slipping from Hux’s shoulders, and kissed him. He tasted horrible but Kylo didn’t let that deter him. He wrapped his arms around Hux and stepped under the spray. For a space ship his quarters were more than generous which meant that shower was not only big enough to fit two people but they also had room to move.

Kylo felt Hux relax slightly when the warm water hit him. After the desperate hours of always chasing after pleasure and never truly finding it until he had been pushed past his limits, the simple comfort of a hot shower had to feel like bliss. 

“You’re mine”, Kylo whispered against Hux’s lips. “Let me take care of you.”

Not that he had much choice.

Kylo washed Hux carefully, starting with his hair, massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo in and tipped his head back so the shampoo wouldn’t run into his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt him, just show him where he belonged. He cleaned Hux’s face with a soft sponge, running it as softly as he could across his skin. Hux looked so vulnerable that Kylo had to kiss him again. 

This time Hux reciprocated if only slightly. 

Kylo went back to washing him thoroughly, knowing how much Hux hated being dirty. He took Hux’s hands in his and cleaned between his fingers and under his arms. His neck was a mess of love bites and hickeys and when Kylo touched it Hux let out a pained noise. The skin had to be very tender mottled with bruises as it was so Kylo took care to be even softer in his touches there.

Hux tensed as Kylo moved lower, cleaning the last few crusted come stains from his abdomen and his soft cock. Kylo turned him around and pulled his ass cheeks apart. His hole looked sore and puffy and he had to feel even worse inside. Had there been blood when Hux had been fucked? Kylo didn’t think so but he couldn’t be sure. 

Ignoring Hux’s whimpers of pain he cleaned him up thoroughly while testing how loose Hux still was. He’d hate to have to go back to the bedroom to get the lube. 

Kylo stood up and pulled Hux back against his chest, his hard cock resting between Hux’s cheeks.

“Please....don’t....” Hux sobbed but his hoarse voice only turned Kylo on even more.

“Shh”, Kylo said. “I’ve been waiting for this the whole time.” He pushed inside slowly and gently. That Hux was still crying was just an unfortunate side effect of having been fucked for hours with barely a moment of rest in between.

“You’re mine”, Kylo said again, wrapping a hand around Hux’s throat and squeezed. The choked off moan sent shivers down Kylo’s spine. “All the things I said about letting someone else fuck you...I didn’t mean that. I won’t share you with anyone”, Kylo told him, mouthing the side of Hux’s neck. One more bruise wouldn’t make a difference to an outsider but Kylo would know that he had left his mark on Hux as well. “And you won’t have to share me either.”

When he came Kylo made sure to spill as deep inside Hux as he could. “None of the others matter anymore. You’re mine now. Can you feel it?”

Hux was a shaking, sobbing mess in his arms. If Kylo hadn’t held him up he would’ve surely collapsed on the floor when he pulled out. He turned Hux around and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his wet hair as Hux cried into his shoulder.

“Please”, Hux begged, “Please.” 

Kylo finally granted him his wish and Hux fell unconscious. He caught him in his arms and turned the shower off. Keeping him upright with the help of the Force Kylo towelled him dry and put him on the bed.

“You’re mine now”, Kylo said one last time as he slipped under the covers next to Hux and pressed a kiss to his lips before he followed him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
